Life of a Lyoko Warrior: Odd
by fictionwriter94
Summary: The story of our favorite purple cat growing up, with five older sisters, in a family of artists. Part 2 of my "Life of a Lyoko Warrior" series.
1. Sibling Rivalry! Odd: newborn

**Probably one of my earliest ideas, made for the "Life of a Lyoko Warrior" series that I had planned before my long hiatus. Aelita's was really fun to write, though she's always been my favorite character, and the show gave a lot of insight to her past, so it was a lot easier. I thought about attempting Ulrich's story again (I believe I had it posted at one point but it has since been removed) but part of me is curious about how Odd's childhood in a carefree environment with five older sisters would've gone. So, here it is!**

 **Chapter One**

"A boy?" Adele wrinkled her nose, looking down at the bundled baby in her mother's arms. "Boys are gross, why would you have one?"

"It's not like we had much of a choice," her father, Shane, replied with a laugh. The six year old crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sigh. She had dealt with boys in her class and found them to be annoying and all around unnecessary.

"You'll love having a brother, you'll see!" her mother, Corrine, added with a large smile. She had wanted a son for so long, she wasn't going to let her young daughter's disapproval of the situation ruin her bad mood.

"What's his name?" the triplets asked in unison. At the curious age of four, Pauline, Marie, and Louise were very much excited for the new arrival.

"Odd."

"Odd?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "That's it? Is it a nickname?"

"Nope, just Odd!" Corrine replied cheerfully. Her oldest daughter rolled her eyes.

"You guys have terrible taste in names," the sassy nine year old answered before leaving for her room.

Odd wiggled in his blanket, letting out a squeaky cry. The triplets crowded around the newborn, cooing at him, fussing over his cuteness. Adele turned on her heel, not at all interested in the new addition. Elizabeth received tons of attention for being the oldest and smartest, and the triplets always got lots of attention for being identically cute and mischievous. She didn't get into much trouble and was average at anything she did. Now she found herself competing with the new baby boy.

And she was far from happy about it.

 **CODELYOKO**

"There, there, Odd," Corrine bounced the crying newborn hastily. It was three in the morning, and he had refused sleep all week. She had dark circles under her eyes, and a frantic look that only came with being a new mother. "You would think one little baby would be easy after triplets," she groaned to her husband, who looked as exhausted as he felt.

"It's been four years, we've forgotten," he grumbled, trying to prepare a bottle. It slipped from his hands, the glass shattering across the kitchen floor. "Darn it! That's the second one this week. Are you sure you can't—"

"Positive, dear. I've tried already." She continued bouncing Odd, pulling a fresh bottle from the cabinet and preparing it almost entirely one handed. By this time, Odd had almost turned purple with screaming, and was curled in such a tight ball that she had to fight to get the bottle in his mouth. "There, there," she soothed the tiny human.

"Mommy?" Adele stood at the kitchen doorway, rubbing her tired eyes. "All his screaming is waking everyone up."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but newborns cry." Shane picked up the six year old, petting her soft brown hair. "After a while you'll sleep so well that you won't wake up at all when he cries."

"Or maybe he can just stop crying already." She glared at the baby. "All he does is cry. All day."

"You used to be just like that," Corrine replied. "All babies are like that. Remember when your sisters were little?"

Adele squinted. "He's worse. He's a boy, and boys are annoying."

Corrine was growing tired of her daughter's surly attitude. While she loved all of her children and had an infinite amount of patience and understanding towards them, the sleep deprivation and post-partum emotions were getting the best of her. "Little girls who are mean to babies are pretty annoying, too. And if they can't be nicer, they'll not get a thing for their birthday."

Adele jumped from her father's arms and took off to her room. Shane turned his attention to his wife, who was obviously struggling. "Let me finish feeding him. You go get some sleep." He took the infant, who had finished his bottle and was nearing sleep. "She'll be fine in the morning," he added, seeing the look on Corrine's face. She had never spoken to her children in any hurtful way, and was feeling guilty.

"You're right," she agreed hopefully.

 **CODELYOKO**

Corrine stood in her studio, paintbrush in hand, staring thoughtfully at the blank canvas in front of her. Odd slept soundly in his bassinet next to her, and she could hear her daughters playing loudly in the living room. She had wanted for weeks to paint a new picture, but didn't have the energy for such a task. That is, until today, when she had the energy, but lacked inspiration.

"Mommy, Elizabeth took my crayons!" Adele ran into the studio. "Tell her to give them back!"

"Sharing is a nice thing to do with your sisters," she reminded absentmindedly. "Why don't you play with your markers?" She was deep in thought over what to paint, and while she loved her daughter, she couldn't be bothered with such a trivial problem. Art supplies were far from lacking in the house, and Corrine knew very well that Adele just wanted something to cry about, as the family had at least ten boxes of unopened crayons in a supply cabinet downstairs.

Adele, feeling her mother was trying to brush her off (no pun intended), walked innocently over to the bassinet. She looked down at the sleeping baby and smirked. Everyone was always cooing over him and she felt he was nothing special. She opened her mouth and let out a loud, high pitched scream. Odd woke up instantly.

"Adele, why would you do that?" Corrine scolded, picking up the screaming infant.

"I don't know!" Adele ran out of the room, leaving her mother with Odd, who was calming down.

"What has gotten into that child," Corrine sighed.

 **CODELYOKO**

"She's acting out."

"Mom, this is a little more than acting out," Corrine cried over the phone. "She practically screamed in his ear."

"You were upset when we brought Ethan home," her mother reminded. "It'll pass. When he grows up, he could be her favorite sibling. Have you been spending enough time together?"

"I don't have enough time to spend with any of them with a new baby in the house," she muttered.

"It'll pass," her mother said again. They ended their phone call and Corrine returned to her canvas. The girls were down for the night and Odd had finally fallen asleep. Inspiration struck her and she began painting. Hours later, not long before the sun was prepared to rise again, she stood back and admired her finished work. She searched through her collection of empty frames, deciding on an ornate metal one, and fixed the canvas in place. "Maybe this will give Adele some ideas," she whispered cheerfully.

She carried the picture downstairs and chose an empty space on the wall where Adele would be sure to see the painting in the morning. Corrine stood back, admiring the picture once again, before retiring to bed.

 **And that's chapter one! So far I'm enjoying this. There's no way a house with six kids can't have sibling rivalry. Yeah, there will probably be more Adele than any of the others. Writing with so many characters involved can get confusing (hence grouping three of them as triplets, to avoid constantly having to list names). I love reviews, so feel free to leave one!**


	2. Birthday Party Mayhem, Odd: Age 2

**Edited the previous chapter because I realize my spacers didn't transfer and it made the story a little confusing. Now the scene changes should be more obvious. I don't have easy access to internet, so I can only post updates maybe once a week. But that just means I have an entire week to make a great chapter!**

 **Chapter Two**

Odd stood on his little toes, craning his neck to get a look at the food on the counter. "Want!" He pointed.

"No, Odd, that's for tonight." His mother continued chopping vegetables, adding them to the boiling pot of water on the stove.

"Waaaaaant!" Odd reached, but he was far too short. He clutched his red shirt in his tiny fists, wringing and stretching it in a toddler tantrum. "Eat!"

"Come here, my hungry little monster," Shane picked Odd up, slinging the two year old over his shoulder. Odd giggled happily, still reaching for the plates of food. When Corrine wasn't looking, Shane lowered the toddler down just enough to steal a slice of cheese.

"Don't think I don't know what you two are up to over there," Corrine called, still not taking her eyes off the stew she was preparing. "The guest will be here soon. Are the girls ready?"

"Marie and Louise are," Shane replied, swinging Odd around so that his long blond hair swept the kitchen floor. "Pauline's throwing some tantrum about a dress, Adele has decided she's not attending, and Elizabeth claims to have a huge test to study for."

Corrine furrowed her brow. "Tell Pauline the dress she's looking for is in our closet. Elizabeth can be left to study—I can't expect a twelve year old to be interested in a kiddie birthday party. Let Adele know that if she isn't going to attend then she'll be on cleanup duty afterwards."

Shane put Odd on his feet (who immediately went to trying to reach the food again) and ran upstairs to give the messages. Giving up, Odd walked over to his mother, tugging on the woman's bright pink pants. "Up!"

Corrine picked the two year old up and kissed his chubby face. "Would you like to help mommy? You can be a cook one day."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" came an angry voice from upstairs.

"Uh-oh," Corrine looked at Odd. "Sounds like big sis isn't happy."

There was a thudding of footsteps down the stairs and Adele appeared in the doorway, her long brown hair a mess from the run. "You can't make me go, mom! It's not fair! It's a dumb birthday party for seven year olds!"

"It's a birthday party for your sisters who would very much like for you to attend." Corrine stirred the stew. Adele had thrown many tantrums over the years and she was used to it. The almost nine year old always wanted things to go her way, and seemed to refuse the fact that there were five other children in the household.

"You aren't making Elizabeth go!" Adele protested. "And cleanup duty? You're just punishing me for not going to a birthday party that I don't want to be at!"

"Elizabeth has tests to study for. Her exams are coming up. If I thought you were going to study I'd let you skip out but you'll just sit up in your room listening to music and watching television." Corrine looked at her daughter. "You're part of this family, too, you know. Either be a supportive sister and attend the party or be a good daughter and help clean up afterwards."

"That's not fair!" Adele screamed again.

Corrine put Odd down and crossed her arms. "See if Elizabeth will let you study with her then. If she tells me you actually studied, I'll leave you alone about cleaning."

Adele's face grew red. She knew very well she wasn't going to study. She hated studying. She really did just want to listen to music and watch TV, for no reason other than she didn't want to attend a stupid party for her sisters. If she thought she could get away with going to her friend's house, she would've suggested that instead.

"Mommy, look how pretty we look!" Marie twirled down the stairs, Pauline and Louise following. Despite being identical, they rarely dressed similarly, using their clothes as a way for everyone to tell them apart. Marie wore a purple dress that one might see on royalty, covered in frills and layers, with a petticoat underneath that made the skirt flare out.

"Look at my little ballerina!" Corrine smiled. Marie danced around the kitchen on her toes, showing off her party dress.

"You're coming, right Adele?" Pauline asked, adjusting the ribbon on the back of her green dress. Of all the triplets, Pauline was closest to Adele, often going to her when Marie and Louise chose to play two-player games.

Adele groaned. "Fine."

 **CODELYOKO**

Odd crawled between the many pairs of legs that filled his parents' dining room. The adults had gathered for more age-appropriate food, while the kids in the living room happily ate cake and ice cream and other junk foods that were destined to send them home hyper. His mother had stuck him in an adorable albeit itchy sailor suit that fit the girls' tea party princess theme, and he often had to stop and scratch his arms and neck.

"There you are, Odd!" A pair of hands reached down, pulling him up from the floor. "You shouldn't crawl around like that in here! You could get stepped on or kicked." His mother walked him to the living room.

"No wanna stay!" Odd whined. Corrine knelt so she was level with her son.

"Why not, sweetheart?" She combed his blond hair into a side-part with her fingers.

"Adele mean." Odd pouted. It was true that Adele could be mean to the little boy.

"No, look." His mother pointed. "Adele is over there, laughing and being nice with all the other children. I'm sure she'll be nice to you too." She left her son before he could complain again.

"Awww, look at the little baby!"

Odd turned around, eyes wide. Usually when those words were said, he was about to have his cheeks pinched or his hair messed with, or was going to be squished in a hug. Instead, he found himself surrounded by many girls, all in frilly dresses. He spotted a blue one and recognized it as Louise. "Sissy, help!" he called, crawling towards the mass of fabric.

Louise bent down, picking the toddler up. "This is my little brother Odd," she announced proudly. "We can let him join our tea party!"

Before he knew it, Odd was placed in one of the many chairs surrounding one of many tables. A plate of cake was put in front of him, and the girls fought for the seats around the table. He reached for the cake but a hand stopped him. "You gotta be polite at a tea part!" the girl commanded. "No eating with hands!"

Odd looked at the little plastic fork on the table. It was a skill he was still working on, and knew he wouldn't get much cake if he ate with it. Nonetheless, he picked up the utensil and gave it his best attempt. "Oh, he's so cute!" one of the little party members gushed. "Look at him trying to eat."

The piece of cake hit the floor, not unexpectedly, and Odd threw the fork down after it. He wanted cake more than he wanted to participate in his sisters' stupid tea party rules. He picked up a fistful of the desert and grinned, shoving it in his mouth. "That's not good manners!" someone cried.

"Hey, Odd, would you like some more cake?" Odd turned around. Adele stood there, a plate in hand, and a mischievous grin on her face. Odd nodded innocently. Adele walked over and placed the cake…directly in Odd's hair. "Here you go!"

 **I'll try to add more of the other sisters in the next chapter, but so far I'm enjoying this. Honestly writing Elizabeth in is a lot harder than I imagined since I made her so much older. I can't figure out how someone would interact with a sibling who's 9 years younger. And the triplets are still young enough to think a baby brother is cute, but in the next chapter they'll be old enough to find him to be a big annoyance. Adele is just easiest to use given the situation I've put her in. Anyways….I love reviews of all kind!**


End file.
